Bossy
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: My first ever Mirandy fic! Miranda asks Andrea a very big question, Smut ensues! Please read and review guys! Thanks!


**A/N: This is my first DWP fanfic! I am so in love with both Andrea & Miranda's characters- I hope I did them justice! SMUT ensues: PS: Please review for me Thanks!**

Andrea Priestly slammed her laptop shut and shoved it off her lap, turning her torso to look at her wife of five years.

"I like it when you're bossy."

"What on Earth are you talking about Andrea?"

Miranda pursed her lips, barely looking up from The Book that was nestled in her lap.

"Earlier, you asked-" She sighed deeply, "What I- Well…"

"Oh for God's sake Andrea! Please, enlighten me what has you so tongue tied." Miranda shut the book quietly, turning to face her young wife.

"Earlier, you asked about our- erm- Well our sex life." Andrea blushed furiously as Miranda raised a perfectly sculpted brow.

"You like it when I'm bossy?" Miranda smirked, "Isn't that why most people call me a dragon?" A small chuckle bubbled from her throat.

"Oh! Damn it Mira! Never mind, I shouldn't have said anything, I don't need to be ridiculed under my own fucking roof." Andy spat grabbing the previously discarded laptop next to her panty clad thigh.

"Stop." Miranda reached out to grab her wrist. "Now, Andrea; stop it."

Andrea sighed in defiance, deciding not to dignify her wife's request with as much as a word.

"I swear to God, Andrea Joy Priestly, if you do not put that laptop back down this very second-" Miranda's voice was low and icy, cleverly disguising the very present feeling of desire coursing through her newly inflamed veins.

Andy slid the laptop back to the bed, one hand still being held by Miranda's thin, yet surprisingly warm fingers. She slowly turned her head to face her wife once again, she was shocked to find Miranda's blue eyes darkened, swimming with desire and love.

"Andrea, I didn't mean to offend you Darling, it was instinct I suppose." She drew in a shuddery breath, "You see, it's new to me to be so open with someone. Not sexually, I mean, the twins are evidence of that. But this new feeling of emotion that's attached itself to our sexual relationship is new for me." Miranda blushed slightly.

"Oh Mira, I'm so sorry! I know that, it's new for me too! I love you so much, and I just thought you were blocking me out, oh Sweetheart, tell me you'll forgive me!" Andrea's eyes flooded with unshed tears.

"Oh Darling! I'm not angry with you, don't cry silly girl, come here." Miranda held her right arm open for Andrea to snuggle into, which she did promptly. "Now, please explain this to me, preferably in high detail."

"Well, you see…" Andrea trailed off, not entirely sure how to open the flood gates, "Well, when I worked for you, you were such a force to be reckoned with and that was just so hot. I mean, you ooze sexuality constantly, you're just blissfully unaware of it; which I find ironic, because I believe it's one of your biggest aids, and you don't even try." She looked up at her wife, "Do you want me to continue Mira?"

Miranda nodded, eyes closed, "Yes."

Andrea replied with a small nod of her own, "Right, then as we started to date, you would command things of the people around us. Forcing them to not only fall at your feet, but also at mine. At first I thought the turn on was having the power emanate me." Andrea moaned quietly as Miranda snuck her hand which had, moments ago, been on her shoulder, across her thigh.

"Continue Andrea."

"But, when I had to go do shows and things like that on my onw, and people would fall all over me as if I was a deity of some sort- I realized it was _you, _your ability to break a person's resolve in a single gaze. it's so terrifying, and yet I am so enamored by it, and you. Oh! And when your voice drops down an octave." Andy shuddered, "The first time at it happened at _Runway _I had to go uh, relieve myself in the bathroom."

Miranda's hand, which had found its way to the waistband of Andrea's lace panties stopped abruptly. "Andrea, why is it that I am just being told of this incident at this moment."

Andy whimpered quietly, "I don't know, it's embarrassing."

Miranda let out a very un-Miranda like noise before digging her nails into Andy's thigh lightly. "I want you, to touch yourself, just like you did in the bathroom seven years ago." Miranda's voice had dropped down and her mouth had found it's way to her ear, Miranda's lips ghosting the shell of it.

"But, I'm not in a bathroom." Somehow, Andrea had managed to keep her wit about her in this situation.

"Shut up, and touch yourself, now." Miranda withdrew her hand and climbed off the bed. "I'm going to sit right here." She motioned for the silk covered chair next to Andrea's vanity. "Yes, move at a glacial pace, you know how much that thrills me." Miranda's voice continued to drop in both octave and volume as she spoke. "Now Andrea, you will not like the consequences if you don't begin."

Andrea at least had the slight decency to blush as she lifted her hips to divest herself from the sodden scrap of baby pink lace.

"Now, lay on your back, facing me, feet up on the bed, legs spread so i can see your pretty little pussy."

Andrea squeaked as the words left Miranda's lips, "Y-yes Miranda." Andy quickly got into position.

"You may begin now Andrea, I can see how ready you are." Miranda was forced to suppress a groan as she was her wife slip a small finger in between her folds, coating it in Miranda's favorite flavor. "From all the way over hear, I can smell you, see your beautiful pussy lips, swollen and glistening with your desire for me."

Andrea slipped a finger into her waiting heat, it glided through her with ease, the sheer amount of lubrication allowing her to insert another finger quickly. "Oh Christ!" She exclaimed as she began to pump her fingers faster, curling them inside of her slightly.

"Add another Andrea," Miranda's request had shocked herself, but she was on a power trip, and she decided that it was Andrea who wanted this first, and Miranda did not do things half way. "Faster now Darling, we don't have all day."

Andrea braced herself as she stretched her pussy with a third finger, and sped her thrusts to a dizzying pace. "Oh God! yes! _Yes! Oh fucking Christ!" _Her back arched from the mattress as she threw her head back.

"You aren't allowed to come Andrea, not until I say, now, I want you to play with your breast."

She let out a cry of frustration as her left hand found her breast, the nipple painfully tight and straining to be touched, and covered by love.

"Andrea, you're being such a good girl." She smirked as a small groan was ripped from Andrea's throat, "Oh, do you like that baby?"

Andrea didn't answer but began to ground her clit into her upturned palm.

"Answer me, you like it when I call you my good girl, don't you?"

"Yes! Oh fuck yes!"

Miranda chuckled, her body tense with lust. "Alright you can come- but you have to beg me first."

"Please?" Andrea tossed her head from side to side her body covered in sweat and her own juices.

"That was not a beg Andrea."

"Holy shit! Please let me come! Oh God! Please Baby! Please please Oh shit! Please!" Andrea's fingers were now moving at an alarming pace.

"Yes, you may come baby girl."

At her words a scream of her name ripped from Andrea's lips. Her body began to convulse, thighs clamping around her hand, the other's nails biting into the soft flesh of her left breast. "FUCK!" She couldn't breathe. "Oh fuck!"

"Like that Darling?" Miranda crawled back into bed to wrap her arms around her still-trembling wife tightly.

"Oh God." Andrea's vocabulary had left her, along with any other basic knowledge. "Yes, Mira." She said after a beat. "Just like that, thank you so much Sweetheart." She kissed her cheek before snuggling into her side. "I love you so much Mira."

Miranda chuckled, knowing she would be paid back throughly within the next few days, "I love you more Baby." She kissed the crown of Andrea's head before tightening her hold on her wife and drifting into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
